Crónicas de un amor ciego
by ShizuMalfoy
Summary: -RanadoxSasuke- ¿Que harias tu si te enamoras de alguien que no te ve? ¿Como le demuestras a esa persona que la amas sin que piense que juegas con ella? Eso es lo que Sasuke quiere saber. SasuSaku y algo de NaruHina.


Hola! Espero les guste esta historia, la verdad soy nueva en esto, antes intente subir una pero no me gusto asi que la quite, espero que esta sea de su agrado y espero que mi inspiracion continue.

Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, si no Sasuske ya huebiera vuelto a la aldea y se hubiese quedado con Sakura y ya hubiese agrgado a un equipo de mi invención.

Aclaraciones:

-BLA. BLA.- Conversaciones normales

_-BLA. BLA- _Pensamientos.

Bueno a Leer!

* * *

Capitulo Uno: Sueño

Son las tres de la mañana y no puedo conciliar el sueño, he tomado un té, he caminado un rato y me he leído lo que eran las próximas unidades a estudiar de anatomía y aun así no he podido dormir.

No sé qué me pasa, ya llevo una semana en las que dan la 5 y me duermo, para solo descansar una hora y luego despertar e ir a la universidad; sé que no son lo exámenes, siempre he sido alguien responsable cuando de estudios se habla, no son problemas familiares, vivo solo en mi departamento y de mi familia no sé nada, ya estoy harto, incluso durante mis clases me distraigo, cosa rara en mi. Me acuesto en mi cama una vez más, esta vez tengo un poco de suerte, Morfeo decidió recibirme más temprano hoy.

En sueños, logro divisar un parque inmenso, en el cual me encuentro sentado observando a las personas, cuando de pronto escucho una hermosa voz que me llamaba, volteo y me encuentro con la mujer más bella que he había visto en mis 24 años de vida, era una chica de hermosos ojos verdes e inusuales cabellos rosas, como los cerezos, era esbelta y no muy alta, simplemente hermosa, la chica me preguntaba si podía sentarse junto a mí yo simplemente le contesto que sí. Después de un rato de incomodo silencio ella se acercaba y me decía la cosa más extraña del mundo – Cuando menos te lo esperes, encontraras a la persona que cambiara tu vida para siempre- yo simplemente la miraba y esta con una sonrisa se levantaba y se iba. Me levante de golpe, siempre era el mismo sueño, creo que eso es lo que me tiene inquieto; me volteo hacia la mesita de noche y veo que son las 6 de la mañana, bueno al menos dormí tres horas hoy.

Me voy hacia el baño y me miro a mi espejo, normalmente soy pálido, de ojos negros y cabellos azabache y porque no decirlo atractivo, pero ahora el no dormir me cobra factura, ojeras bajo mis ojos, estoy más pálido de lo normal y mi cabello hecho un desastre –malditas insomnio- maldigo en susurros para luego dirigirme a la regadera y termino tomando una ducha de agua fría, para poder despertar mejor y asi prestar atención a clases, cuando salgo ya vestido, me acerco a mi escritorio y me doy cuenta del calendario, parezco idiota, definitivamente estoy mal de la cabeza, como no pude acordarme de que hoy es domingo, bueno si ya estoy vestido y todo al menos puedo salir dar un paseo total ya he terminado mis tareas. Después de esos pensamientos, me voy hacia la cocina y me preparo el desayuno, después espero a que den por lo menos las 10 de la mañana para salir, mientras veo un poco de televisión, de repente suena el teléfono y atiendo.

-¿Bueno?- dije

-¡TEME!- me dijo una voz masculina con tono burlón

-¿Qué quieres dobe?- le conteste con mi típico tono frío y arrogante, si debo decir que no soy de carácter manejable, normalmente soy frio y calculador solo con dos personas cambio un poco y es con el que precisamente estoy hablando y una amiga la cual es novia del idiota con el que hablo

-Hay, asi le hablas a tu mejor amigo jajá –

-Ya dime qué quieres, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Sabes que no teme de quinta, Hinata y yo te queremos invitar a ir a la plaza comercial a comer ¿Te apuntas?-esta vez lo dijo con un tono mas chillón, si mi amigo era súper hiperactivo

-Hmp, está bien con tal de que te calles-le conteste aun mas fríamente

-De acuerdo bastardin jajá, nos vemos en el nuevo parque que está frente a la plaza a las 2 ¿ok?, se puntual- colgó el muchacho

-Naruto idiota- dije en susurros, de nuevo me puse a ver tele, esta vez solo para esperar a que den la 1.

Cuando llegue al parque me senté en una banca blanca y me dispuse a observar a la gente, al parecer todos se divertían, a pesar que el día amaneció nublado, de pronto escuche una melodiosa voz que me hablaba y voltee para ver quién era, lo que vi me dejo sorprendido, una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabello rosa, esbelta y no muy alta se encontraba a lado de mi, un disculpa de su suave voz fue lo que me había hecho voltear.

-Disculpe-repitió de nuevo- ¿no se molesta si me siento junto a usted?-me pregunto con lentitud, sus palabras llegaban a mis oídos como una melodía relajante

-No, no hay problema- le conteste lo más normal que pude, ya que por primera vez me había quedado impactado por una belleza como la que tenía en frente, de pronto las imágenes del sueño vinieron de golpe a mi mente, era la misma chica, vi de nuevo con más atención el parque y dios, era el mismo que el de mis sueños; voltee a ver de nuevo a la chica-que ya estaba sentada- y fruncí el seño, había una diferencia , esta chica solo veía un punto fijo, la de mi sueños me veía a mí , baje mi mirada hacia sus manos y vi que traía un bastón de metal precisamente como las personas ciegas lo traían, entonces caí en la cuenta, ella era ciega.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno hablaba, hasta que ella de la nada dijo- Naruto, no lograras asustarme de esa manera, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo- yo simplemente me extrañe hasta que vi hacia tras y ahí estaba Naruto con Hinata, tratando en vano de asustar a la chica y creo que a mí también.

-Ay Saku-chan, tienes un buen oído-dijo Naruto cuando volteo y me vio agrego- vaya ya conoces al bastardo, yo solamente lo fulmine con la mirada y el sonrió.

-¿Bastardo?, que bastardo Naruto- agrego la chica que no me dejaba dormir

-Saku-chan, el chico que esta a tu lado es el teme de Sasuke, del que te hablamos en clase de economía ayer ¿lo recuerdas?-

-¿A si?, es que no hable con él, por eso no sabía- contesto tranquilamente la pelir rosa- Hina-chan ¿estas aquí cierto?

-Si Saku –le contesto la novia de mi amigo- Sasuke, ella es Sakura Haruno, mi mejor amiga

-Un gusto- dije por cortesía, aunque en el fondo me moría por hablar más con ella, se me hizo interesante desde un principio. Ella tanteo con su mano la banca y tomo mi mano en forma de saludo, ese contacto hizo que se me enchinara la piel, pues el tacto de su mano era suave y en cierto modo me agrado el contacto.

-El gusto es mío- contesto mostrando una sonrisa. Tanto Naruto como Hinata me miraron extraño, pues nunca he sonreído de esta manera con ninguna chica, bueno contemos a Hinata porque es novia de Naruto, de ahí en fuera NADIE.

-A cof cof- tosió Naruto mientras me veía picaronamente- Vamos a comer ttebayo me ruje el estomago

-Jajaja ay Naruto siempre tan tragón- agrego Sakura con una carcajada, seguida por unas cuantas de Hinata y yo solo con una estúpida sonrisa, sin más ella apoyándose del bastón se levanto de la banca y empezó a tantear su camino Naruto la empezó a seguir y Hinata también, asi que me levante, -extrañamente con un sentimiento nuevo que no sabía que era -con los ojos fijos en aquella peli rosa.

-_Tal vez esto puede ser bueno_- me dije a mi mismo mientras caminaba tras ellos.

* * *

Hasta aqui el primer capi, PORFA dejen comentarios y no sean tan malos jajaja Gracias por leer!

Prometo actualizar pronto.

Shiu-chan off!


End file.
